Stuck in another Dimension!
by Kyowa
Summary: Runa woke up on a different dimension! Join her in her quest to find her way back.. into love! Will she be able to use her magical prowess to gain Gray's trust? Or maybe.. his heart! OCxGray


This is a fanfiction taken from Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. And yes, this is a disclaimer.

Some of the events are taken also from the storyline of an MMORPG named Ran Online. Again, this is a disclaimer.

* * *

"Runa!"

I turned to see who was calling me. It was Jenna, a classmate of mine in the Leonair Campus, who was taking up Qi Gong class, like I, though she specializes in melee-combat magic. I ignored her and started walking again towards the main building of the school.

"RUNA! Don't ignore me!" she ran towards my side.

"What do you want?" I stopped and turned towards her.

"I want to give this to you! So as to congratulate you in your advance graduation!" she handed me a pendant necklace.

"Woah. It's beautiful. Why are you giving this to me Jenna?" I asked her as I wore the jewelry on my neck.

"Since you're going to have your official missions already, I think we wouldn't see each other that much." She sighed.

"Haha. Don't worry, I'll try to bring you back some souvenir after my first mission." I patted her back and laughed.

"Oh, I have to get going. I have been called by the school director in his office." I told her and waved her goodbye.

"Bye Ru- What's happening?" she glanced upward. I followed her gaze and saw the sky darkening. I felt tremendous demonic power building up on the  
surrounding. Other students also stopped on their tracks and noticed the changes too.

There was a sudden earthquake and meteors started shooting up from the sky. The campus was filled with terror and panic. I almost fell but was able to support myself by using my staff.

"Jenna! Tell them to activate the force fields!"

"Runa, it's too far, it will be too late." She said.

"Ahhhh!" some students started screaming and began emitting a mysterious red aura.

"Runa! Give me some support so I can run towards them much faster!" she activated her staff.

I held a paper talisman in my left hand and pointed the upper end of my own staff on it until it emitted a white glow.

"Divinum auriga deorum. Dea velocitatis, Nike, Caster Videte vocationem vestram. Festinate!" An orange magic circle appeared below me and Jenna. I threw the talisman in the air and it dispersed an orange trail of light that circled Jenna's body.

"I'll leave the other students to you!" She started running with an incredible amount of speed towards the direction of the school gates, where the person-in-charge of the activation of the school's force fields stays.

I glanced around and saw the other students collapsing one by one, though some of them are trying to heal the affected students.

I noticed the grounds starting to crack below me. I jumped in time to dodge a hand coming out of the crack.

"Monsters?" I shouted in disbelief as more hideous creatures started to arise from the dirt.

"Watch your back!"

I turned around quickly and smashed the end of my staff on the 'thing' that tried to attack me.

I took another talisman in my pocket and activated it.

"Ice Eagle!" the talisman disappeared and an eagle made of ice flew around the monster and froze it.

"Phew. I nearly died. Thank-" I stopped after seeing a blade inches from my face, protruding from a monster that tried to attack me.

"Shaman, don't bring your defense down. We still have a crisis here." He removed his blade which caused the body to fell on the ground.

"I'm really sorry 'SWORDSMAN'.." I quoted my fingers in the air "..and I have a name, and it's Runa, Runa Alethea." I glared towards him as he looked indifferently.

"GUYS, STOP BICKERING AROUND AND HELP EVERYONE ELSE FEND OFF THE MONSTERS!" some girl shouted.

"Tch." I activated a talisman and threw it upward.

"Qui habet curam omnem—"

"Stop! We already have few shamans here. We need you to go to the main building and tell this to the director. It seems that the main building's force field is already activated before this happened."

I glanced around and saw some students nodding.

"Ok!" I ran towards the building and went inside the director's room.

"Runa, I've been expecting you, you arrived late." The director said while sitting on his chair feeling relaxed.

"Sir! There was a shower of meteor outside school and beasts started popping anywhere! Some students are getting almost all of their magical powers sucked up from their bodies!"

"Hahahaha. That was really an exaggerated excuse for someone who's late."

I'm starting to get a bad feeling here.

I activated a talisman.

"Woah, woah, woah, Dear Runa, why are you being like that?" he stood up from his chair and started walking towards me.

"I believe you already know what's happening outside since your window is open!" I shouted.

"Very clever, Runa. But I won't let you hinder my plan."

"Ice ea—" I tried to move my feet but it won't even jerk a bit.

When did he cast a..

"I'll have you sent to someplace that has no happy ending!" the director activated a talisman than opened up a big portal-like hole above me.

"What are you doing? Let me go! You damn old man!" I struggled with his petrifying spell.

"See you, again, or maybe not.."

My vision started to darken and the noise started to fade.

"..You would have survived.."

Then all was dark.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself lying inside a forest of some sort.

"Shit!" I tried to stand up.

My legs wobbled and I fell.

My talisman!

I held my pockets and felt a bump.

"Phew. Where the heck am I? I'm sure this is no heaven or hell."

I took a piece of talisman and held it in front.

"Adesse." A green magic circle appeared below my body and the talisman disintegrated to dust from my hands. Then a green trail of light started circling around me.

I felt my strength coming back.

I stood up and brushed the dirt of on my clothing and stopped the spell.

"My staff!"

I saw it protruded to the ground without damage. I took it and placed it on my back.

After a few minutes of walking on the forest, I found myself approaching a park.

"Excuse me mister, what do you call this place?" I asked a man who was taking a stroll.

"Huh? Are you a foreigner? This place is called Magnolia Town."

Magnolia Town? I don't know any town named like that!

"Uhm.. I mean.. what country?" I smiled sheepishly at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT COUNTRY THIS IS?" he's eyes wide and mouth wide open.

"Unfortunately, I don't." I scratched my head.

OF COURSE I DON'T! THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU IDIOT!

"This is Fiore Kingdom, girlie. I'd better be going now. Don't let yourself get lost!" then he walked away.

Where the heck is Fiore Kingdom? It doesn't even exists in the maps. No, rather, I don't think there's a kingdom named Fiore in this world!

"ARRRRGH. Where the hell is this place! This smell.."

I followed the scent coming from a nearby body of water, specifically, the sea.

I landed on a huge building with a signboard above.

"Fairy Tail? Is this some kind of an entertainment spot?"


End file.
